<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hate me by LittleGamerLass666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562657">Hate me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGamerLass666/pseuds/LittleGamerLass666'>LittleGamerLass666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, The Dummy's Dummy (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGamerLass666/pseuds/LittleGamerLass666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette had given up being Ladybug to focus on her education and family as a newly wed. Thus, she passed the earrings onto one she had seen help others plenty of times. Though she remains the guardian.<br/>Winter, our newest bug in the works has been helping since her freshman year of College/University! Gifted the Ladybug powers she sacrifices all she is to help others. Though, something strange has been happening.</p>
<p>Kids vanishing and either being found dead or never found at all. This puts her on edge and draws a new problem into Paris.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sneak Peek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing. (It's sad I have to say this EVERYTIME, but yeah.) Credit to owners/creators and blah, blah, blah, you get copyright laws by now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started with another jolt. The young girl breathed heavily for a moment.</p><p>"Another dream?" A male asked. The girl only nodded as she collected herself. She didn't get it. With that Clown gone, she thought it was over. Seems like they missed a spot. "Was it a nightmare?" The girl shook her head.</p><p>"There's more." She said softly. The male paused for a moment.</p><p>"We got rid of the ones I remember and ones I'd never seen." He said. The girl nodded in agreement. "What did you see?" He asked.</p><p>"A ballerina." She said. "There was a music box and a grandfather clock in the same room as her, so...." She trailed off a bit. Options. There were options. This would be difficult.</p><p>"Well, we should go and see what's going on." The black haired male huffed.</p><p>"It's... Not..." The girl trailed off. The male paused and looked at the white haired female. "It's not here." She said softly. "It's.... In Paris." The male would have found that funny if it didn't complicate everything. There was a long silence before the male let out a long sigh.</p><p>"We best get in touch with Lily." The male muttered.</p><p>Lily, a common friend in both parties, had gotten into an Art's University in that very city. She kept them up to date on the latest over there and that involves a pair of superheroes and others. This made everything so much more complicated. So stupidly complicated. Is that a headache coming on? Probably.</p><p>The girl seemed very uncomfortable. It was soon to be Summer, which means, she could be in France for a while. The male let out a long sigh  and came to terms with the situation, no matter how big of a pain it was.</p><p>"After school, we'll text Lily and see if it's possible to go there for a bit. The shorter time we spend there, possibly the better." The girl nodded at his words once again, though it seemed she was lost in her own mind. Possibly for the best, she was smiling. The girl was in high school now and still didn't seem to be able to make friends. Those she did have weren't.... Ideal, to say the least. Maybe turning this little adventure into a small vacation as well would be best. Let her have fun and all. The male smiled at his friend as she smiled more at her thoughts. He'll rephrase it later, but for now, he had to help her stay on track to get ready for school. "Let's focus on getting you ready, fist." He said, snapping the girl from her thoughts. She smiled and nodded.</p><p>The day continued as usual, with no real issues.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>IN PARIS FRANCE</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>I sighed softly as I sat upon the tower. The nights have been peaceful and the day full of it's usual havoc. My long curly white hair was pulled into a high pony -tail with the usual red ribbon bow. My rose red eyes looked out over the city. Chat had been busy with his life lately and it's just been me doing nightly patrols. He keeps talking about who I assume his girlfriend is, but I don't pay much attention until we get to a pun war. I swung my feet off the ledge as I hummed softly. I had a feeling something bad was happening. I knew it was something. Children began popping up as missing or found dead. It's been bugging me. Chat didn't seem too worried since it's not an Akuma, but.... They're kids. I had to do something. I heard a scream and got up. I took off in the direction of the scream and looked in every nook and cranny. Nothing. No trace of a person or even blood. This was getting annoying. Yeah, I'm not a child, but I still wanted to protect and save them. I felt tears fill my eyes as I was slowly drowned by my emotions. It was late and I had to get home. I used my yo-yo and once I was in, I shook slightly.</p><p>"Spots off." I said softly and out popped Tikki as I slumped. Defeated.</p><p>"You'll find them." She said softly. She's always trying to help, the sweet Kwami. "I know you will." I gave her a weak smile.</p><p>"Thank you Tikki." I said softly. I went to my hanging circle of a bed and curled up in it. Tikki followed suit and I lazily plugged in my phone. My roommate, Lily, had a dance class early in the morning and I had art and singing at noon and sculpting later in the afternoon. Tomorrow I have dance. Then the day after I have to watch over my baby niece. I heard my plants rustle softly as the draft from my balcony doors rustled them happily, but lazily. I smiled and turned on my fairy lights and watched as they randomly twinkled dimly in the dark, mimicking the stars outside. I let my eyes close and drift off. Tomorrow is a hope. All I can do is hope for the best.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to a loud knock. I groaned loudly.</p><p>"Winter! I need to talk to you!" I heard Lily call from the other side. I sighed softly.</p><p>"Door's open!" I called back and the said wood slab opened with a soft creak.</p><p>"Long night, huh?" She asked. I almost thought she figured it out. "Studying all night is going to kill you one day." She huffed. I felt relief flood me for a moment.</p><p>"Yeah." I said back lazily. I lifted my head and looked out from the opening in the canopy for my bed. "So, wassup?" I asked.</p><p>"Well, I just talked to a friend and she wants to come out for her Summer Vacation." I blinked a few times.</p><p>"That's fine, as long as she doesn't snoop." I said and yawned at the end.</p><p>"She wouldn't." She seemed to bite her tongue before adding anything to it. "She'll be here the day after tomorrow." Lily said happily and began to make her way out.</p><p>"Cool." I sighed and plopped my head back on my pillow. "We can talk more after classes." I sighed and Lily gave a chuckle.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." She agreed. I let myself sink back into my sleep as I faintly heard Lily mutter something. I didn't catch any of it as the door clicked shut and the world faded into nothing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>5, 4, 3, 2, 1!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I stired slightly.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship<br/>Zooming through the sky, Little Einstein- steins<br/>Climb aboard, get ready to explore<br/>There's so much to find, Little Einsteins</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I snorted softly as I heard Tikki whine at the alarm.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>We're going on a mission,<br/>Start the countdown</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I laughed and sat up.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>5, 4, 3, 2, 1!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I grabbed my phone and looked at the time.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Everyone to rocket<br/>Rev it up now<br/>RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I got up, but didn't stop the alarm as I stretched.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship<br/>Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I even started jamming out.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Climb aboard, get ready to explore<br/>There's so much to find, Little Einsteins</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Tikki watched in amusement as I had fun. A wide grin on my face, showing my oddly long and fang like teeth. Larger in front to shorter, all 3 pairs of incisors and canines.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Come on, let's go, Little Einsteins</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I laughed with Tikki as she danced in the air.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>We need you, Little Einsteins</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I laughed more and stopped danging as my alarm came to a close.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Yeah!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>I stopped my alarm, but put on the mix for songs like this and got ready. Tikki didn't talk much as she checked the macaroons, making sure she had enough in case of an emergency. She ate as I got <a href="https://pm1.narvii.com/6318/71e997aa64d97ae7ac1f291b9c84423888e54a9c_hq.jpg">dressed</a> (second from the left, I still own NOTHING credit to owner). I smiled and held open my cute black cat purse for Tikki. She flew in and I put in the box of power up macaroons. I picked up my class bag and walked out of my room. The back itself was a normal messenger bag, but had patches on it from my favorite bands and pins from my favorite games and other fandoms. I made a small breakfast and ate it as I left. My white cat key locked the front door and as I slid it out, I smiled.</p><p>"Off to school and hopefully get some food." I huffed.</p><p>"Real food." Tikki huffed playfully.</p><p>"Yeah." I agreed. "Like sushi." I grinned.</p><p>"Not what I meant." Tikki giggled.</p><p>"I know, but I am a sushi monster." I giggled back.</p><p>"That you are." She agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, day went on as usual and Chat texted me, telling me he can do patrol tonight. I found it a bit odd since he had me take over for the full week. I had to make sure he's good.</p><p>
  <strong>Bug Girl<br/><em>You okay, kitty?</em><br/></strong>
</p><p>There was a pause before a text popped up.</p><p>
  <strong>Kitty Cat<br/><em>I'm okay, would like to talk later, if possible.</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bug Girl<br/><em>Of course! Meet at the tower at 10?</em><br/></strong>
</p><p>To say I was worried was an understatement. Chat loved no work just as much as the next person.</p><p>
  <strong>Kitty Cat<br/><em>Maybe earlier? 9:30?</em></strong>
</p><p>Yeah, something was up.</p><p>"You texting Chat?" Tikki asked. It's lunch and I always sit in the garden alone, so she was chilling by me.</p><p>"Yeah, he wants to take over patrol tonight." I said softly.</p><p>"Something happen?" Tikki asked, also growing worried.</p><p>"He wants to talk about it, so we'll find out." I said with a weak smile.</p><p>
  <strong>Bug Girl<br/><em>Can do. Talk to you soon, Chat.</em></strong>
</p><p>The small bubble popped up, telling me he was typing, but then it went away. After a bit, nothing came it, so I sighed and let it go. I put my phone in my pocket and finished up my food as I looked out too the garden.</p><p>"He'll be okay." Tikki assured me. I smiled as I looked to her.</p><p>"Thank you, Tikki." I said and she smiled back. Just a normal day, before normal gets turned upside down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>